There has been a system that collects weather information indicating the state of the atmosphere and provides the collected weather information. Examples of such a system include a system disclosed in. Patent Literature (PTL) 1. The system disclosed in PTL 1 processes weather information and provides the processed weather information to a user. Furthermore, the system disclosed in PTL 1 assists the creation of a driving index, the planning of arrangement of personnel, and the issuance of warning on the basis of the collected weather information.